You and All Your Flaws
by RavenclawReality
Summary: "Just promise me this, Salazar. If you felt it too - whatever cross between desire and loathing we had - and we do wind up crossing paths again, please never let me leave." How Draco becomes inspired by a thousand-year-old letter. Salazar/Rowena and Draco/Hermione parallels.


**DRAMIONE anagrams to I DREAM ON**

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all its characters belong to the brilliant Ms. J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Dear Salazar,

It's been too long and, as you knew it would happen, I'm cracking. I'm writing to you first. Someone needs to step up and handle things maturely, and if it means losing a bet, so be it!

I'm sorry I walked out on you a few months ago. That's a real, genuine apology. I know you think I hate you, and shouting it at you didn't hurt that theory. "I hate you with every fibre of my being!" still rings through my thoughts every day. But the truth is, hating you isn't why I left. I think it was the opposite.

I've never been in love - true, sincere love - but I hope it doesn't ever happen to me again. Suddenly nothing was in my control, not even my emotions, and I wasn't sure what to do with all the anger and the pain and the desire and the passion. I couldn't stand being with you and I can't stand being without you. It's not fathomable to me why I can't just move on already.

You're everything I've never needed. Spontaneous, conceited, loud, a complete bastard, to be blunt. When all I wanted to do was take a pleasant walk by, you had to cause a scene by stealing that bouquet from the florist. Just for me. I shouldn't have gotten angry over that, it was actually the most thoughtful thing you've done for me. Even through the fights, the tears, all the petty, unimportant bickering, we stayed together - is pride what's really going to tear us apart? It seems likely.

Godric's letting me stay with him. He's even more obnoxious than you, if that's at all possible. I've been quiet since the first day I moved in, and it seems that he's okay with that. I suppose I am, too, but I know if you were here, you'd say something about it. You wouldn't let me be quiet for more than three minutes without demanding that I tell you what's 'up my arse.' Every day I keep thinking that he'll notice like you would, but he doesn't. It bothers me more than I care to admit that he's so your opposite, so bloody perfect and pompous that I can't stand being in his presence too long. Perfection is what I always strived for in love but never what I needed. I needed you and all your flaws.

He still wants to start that school. You know, the one you brought up when we were with Helga that day in the forest? I had thought it the perfect plan not too long ago, but now I'm not sure. Just promise me this, Salazar. If you felt it too - whatever cross between desire and loathing we had - and we do wind up crossing paths again, please never let me leave. Do whatever it takes.

Love,  
Rowena.

* * *

Draco stared down at the brown, frayed piece of parchment in his hands. He had stumbled upon it tucked inside a biography of Salazar Slytherin in the Hogwarts Library whilst doing research for a History of Magic report. Though the long, calligraphic letters had a noble and historical feeling, Draco couldn't help thinking the tone of the letter sounded oddly familiar.

Looking up, he saw Hermione swallow and close the book she was reading on the other side of the library. They had broken up nearly two months ago, a mutual agreement. In fact, it was one of the few things they had ever agreed on, their last fight having been a disaster. Hermione had made her voice as harsh as possible while maintaining a whisper, not risking getting caught in the corridors after midnight.

_"It's nothing to pride yourself over, Malfoy. You think you're so tough, standing up and boasting wherever you go, when you don't even have the courage to sit down, shut up, and listen to me! This is a relationship, not your own little monarchy!"_

_"You're only with me, because I listen to you, Granger. Who else would pay attention and pretend to give a damn when you're going off about the Ministry or Arithmancy?"_

_"You know bloody well who would!"_

_"Don't tell me you'd actually go running back to the Weasel over me!"_

_"I'll do what I want, Malfoy!"_

_"Fine, go away. I'm done with you!"_

The letter had reminded Draco of his biggest regret, the mistake that had kept him up at night, contemplating not only breaking up with Hermione, but the way he acted and treated everyone he knew. He had avoided Hermione since then, not knowing what would be the right thing to do if he made eye contact with her. He was sorry, and felt like a complete arse for hurting her, but had never apologized before in his life. He was not sure how to handle it, or what would be the right way to tell her that he simply could not stand not hearing her voice - whether caring, sarcastic, or scolding - every day, and how to tell her that there was nothing that pleased him more than teasing her and receiving a smack in the arm in return.

After replacing her book on the shelf, Hermione started heading toward the door, rather sulkily. Ron was waiting for her there, looking too eager for Draco's taste. The letter, which must have been about a thousand years old, had caused a change in him. He swallowed his pride, acted on pure impulse, and strode across the library.

When he reached Hermione, he grabbed her hand, and fire seemed run through him at the feel of her warm skin he had missed so desperately.

"Who...?" Hermione turned on her heel, and when a blond head came into view, her eyes widened with disbelief. "Malfoy!" she shrieked, trying to pull her hand away from Draco as he tightened his grip, "Suddenly you have the nerve to grab me after months when you were the one ignoring me for months. Let go of my ha-"

"Please, Hermione!" Draco said with as much conviction as he could conceive. Hermione looked startled at his sincerity and the sound of her first name in her voice, and Draco was pleased to feel her hand go limp. "If there's one thing you've taught me, it's the importance of listening. Please, just give me a chance."

"Why should I? The good half of a year wasn't enough? What do you want from me?" She retorted, the anger rising in her clear in her tone of disgust. Ron slowly backed out of the library, trying to go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry for how I treated you when we were together. I was terrible to you when I was with you, but it hurt more to be apart from you, and that's when I realised it. I shouldn't have let you leave, and I should have listened to you more, and I should have thought to learn to change myself rather than expecting you just to accept me being a git to you. But when I saw you walking toward Weasley, I... I can't let you go, Granger. I don't know if it's love, but... Please give me another chance. I promise to listen."

After trying to pull her hand out of Draco's to no avail, Hermione merely stared at Draco for a few seconds, looking overwhelmed with thoughts. Finally, she spoke quietly, trying to fake calmness but maintaining a chill in her voice. "Do you really mean that, Draco?"

Draco pulled her hand up, now holding it in both of his, "I promise." The two paused for a moment, Hermione contemplating and Draco hoping with all he had. Suddenly a pair of arms was around his neck, and Hermione was burying her head in his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her back and stroked her hair with his other hand.

"Draco," she said into his neck, her warm breath tickling his skin. Draco didn't know what had struck her, but he had never been so grateful. "I missed you so terribly," Hermione whispered, "Thank you." In that moment, Hermione could not think of all the times she and Draco had fought in the past, could not even remember the intense feelings of loathing for him that had come sporadically throughout their relationship. All she could remember was the love that filled spaces in between, late nights talking about anything with Draco, and going back to her dormitory, smiling into her pillow as she'd fall asleep. "Why'd you finally come back?" she asked tentatively.

"There's something I'd like you to read," Draco responded. "It's a letter. I think you'll like it."

* * *

**A/N: The biggest thanking to IllusiveAddictions, who beta'd this on short notice and did a wonderful job.**

**Thanks for reading, feel free to drop a review, it'd make my day.**

_Written for: The Eggheads Competition- Team Durmstrang_

_The Trojan War Competition- Pairing: Dramione_


End file.
